fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferogul
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = FrostSpino}} Ferogul is an invasive Species of Flying Wyvern that can be found in the Hidden World Physiology Ferogul is a hulking beast with muscular limbs and vicious jaws. Its thick scales are dark grey in color. The skull-like pattern on its head is of a vivid crimson color. Ferogul’s back is adorned with silver fur. It has relatively narrow, but extremely powerful jaws equipped with two rows of jagged teeth. Its neck is muscular which enables Ferogul to deal massive damage in combination with its jaws. Its bite force surpasses that of Tigrex and even Deviljho. However, its bite is not this monster’s main weapons. Ferogul has three massive claws on both of its primitive wings. These claws are sharp enough to slice open any foe. At the end of its tail, Ferogul has a set of sharp spines used for defense. Behavior Ferogul is highly aggressive and will attack anything that crosses its path. It is reckless and brutal, even taking on monsters like the mighty Rajang. During battle or hunting, the Ferogul’s body will automatically turn off the production of any hormone other than Testosterone and Adrenaline. The more furious the Ferogul gets, the more of said hormones will be released, which means that this monster gets gradually stronger and more aggressive while it fights. When fully enraged, the fur on the back of the Ferogul will stand upright and its already red eyes will start glowing menacingly. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Ferogul is an invasive species and thus does not have a set place in any food chain. However, it is quick to conquer any territory and will feed on most creatures it can find. Everything, from a Kelbi Carcass to a living Rathalos is considered prey by Ferogul. Only Elder Dragons and monsters with similar levels of power to them are able to pose a threat to this monster. Behavior towards other Monsters Ferogul is highly aggressive and will attack anything that dares to go near it. Studies suggest that this monster, similarly to Yian Garuga, is highly intelligent and does not only kill to eat, but rather tries to boost their physical strength by hunting and killing as many creatures as it can find. Tracks Ferogul leaves behind a variety of tracks like large footprints on the ground and claw marks on walls and trees. Other tracks include bones and carcasses. Specific Local Interactions Ferogul does not have any specific local interactions Special Behaviors Ferogul can sometimes be observed sharpening its claws on rocks. It can also often be seen hunting after whatever creature is currently in the area. Abilities Ferogul has extremely muscular jaws and sharp claws, both of which can tear through its foes with ease. It can also make use of the rare dragon element by converting the testosterone in its body to said energy through a special organ. Ferogul is warm blooded, which, combined with its use of hormones and near constant fighting, forces it to eat up to 2 tons of meat every day. When heavily injured, Ferogul is able to enter a state known as "adrenalized State". In this state, the Ferogul's muscles will harden, it will become faster and more aggressive and deal more damage with its already devastating attacks. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Ferogul will roar, as the fur on its back will stand upright and its eyes start glowing. Black smoke will start emitting from its mouth. * Tired States: Ferogul will start to drool Mounts Ferogul can be mounted on its back, head and tail. It shares its mount animations with other Pseudo Wyverns like Tigrex. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Dinosauria * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvernia * Family: Parawyvernidae * Subfamily: Felidraconae * Genus: Ferogul * Species: Ferogul atrox Ferogul is a Pseudo Wyvern whose only known relatives are Barioth, Tigrex, Nargacuga and their subspecies. Habitat Range Ferogul have been sighted in nearly all areas in the Hidden World as they are an invasive species. Some have also been observed travelling to the New World. Ecological Niche Like Deviljho and Bazelgeuse, Ferogul can compete with and even surpass the Apex predators of whatever area it finds itself in. The only monsters able to take on this beast are Elder Dragons and monsters that are on par with them in terms of sheer power. Ferogul are often covered in gashes and scars, collected during previous battles. Biological Adaptations Rightfully considered “the perfect predator” by some, the Ferogul is a living force of nature. Equipped with two rows of razor sharp fangs and brutal claws to match, this Flying Wyvern will shred through prey like a hot knife through butter. Additionally, its ability to weaken its foe’s elemental capabilities through use of the dragon element makes Ferogul one of the most vicious predators known to man. Behavior Like Deviljho and Bazelgeuse, Ferogul travels the continents in constant search of food. It will take on anything that crosses its path, be it a normal monster or even an Elder Dragon. However, something that one may not expect at first sight is how this monster raises its young. Ferogul are very caring parents that will give their lifes for their offspring, which is unusual when compared to their ordinary behavior. Turf Wars Wins Ferogul versus (Azure) Rathalos: The two Flying Wyverns roar at each other, before the Rathalos takes off to attack with its claws. The Ferogul quickly evades the attack, grabs the Rathalos' tail with its jaw and smashes it to the ground. The Rathalos tries to use its claws to defend itself once more, but to no avail. The other Flying Wyvern grabs it by the neck and uses all of its force to throw its foe away. The Rathalos gets up, snarls and then flies away. Ferogul versus (Brute) Tigrex: The two Flying Wyverns roar at each other before charging towards one another. They start wrestling, using their wings like arms while snarling and snapping for their opponent's neck. The Ferogul manages to grab its foe and lift it up into the air, before smashing it to the ground. The Tigrex gets up, snarls at the Ferogul and runs away. Ferogul versus (Green) Nargacuga: The two Flying Wyverns roar at each other before the Nargacuga leaps at the Ferogul and attempts to attack with its tail. The Ferogul however grabs it by the tail before forcefully throwing it away. The Ferogul roars at the Nargacuga, as the other Flying Wyvern gets up, snarls and flees. Ferogul versus (Ivory) Lagiacrus: The two monsters roar at each other, before the Ferogul charges towards the Leviathan. With a powerful leap, the Flying Wyvern manages to get on the Lagiacrus' back. As the Leviathan starts shaking violently in an attempt to get its foe to fall off, the Ferogul waits for the perfect moment to strike. Then, the Flying Wyvern grabs the Lagiacrus by the neck and pulls its head back, eventually making the Leviathan fall over. The Lagiacrus flops on the ground, before getting back up, snarling at the Ferogul and running away. Ferogul versus (Stygian) Zinogre: The two monsters roar at each other, before storming towards one another. The Zinogre tries to attack the Ferogul with its massive paw, but the Flying Wyvern evades the attack and bites down on the Zinogre's hindleg. The Fanged Wyvern howls as its opponent tears at its leg, making it fall over. The Ferogul then grabs the Zinogre by the neck, before throwing it away. The Zinogre gets up, roars at the Ferogul once more and then flees. Ferogul versus Brachydios: WIP Ferogul versus Gore Magala: WIP Ferogul versus Seregios: WIP Ferogul versus Glavenus: WIP Ferogul versus Astalos: WIP Ferogul versus Gammoth: WIP Ferogul versus Mizutsune: WIP Ties Ferogul versus Rajang: WIP Ferogul versus Kushala Daora: WIP Ferogul versus Velkhana: WIP Loses Ferogul versus Valstrax: WIP Ferogul versus Nergigante: WIP Cutscenes The Executioner (Introduction Cutscene) * Quest: Investigation: Oceanic Jungle ''' * Location: '''Oceanic Jungle Synopsis The hunter wanders through the more dense and wooded parts of the Oceanic Jungle. Even for being quite secluded, the surroundings are unusually quiet. Only a few birds, frogs and insects can be heard. The roar of a Rajang and the loud crackling of electricity interrupt the silence. The hunter looks around in surprise, keeping an eye out for the powerful monster. Suddenly, two large creatures come crashing from beneath the trees, seemingly wrestling with each other. The hunter stares at them in awe, while the monsters keep fighting. The camera doesn't show whatever the Rajang is fighting, but instead focuses on the Fanged Beast. The two beasts dissappear behind a large group of trees. Wondering what just happened, the hunter follows the two brawlers into the woods, while a painful groan can be heard. The camera cuts to the large hollow hidden behind the trees. It focuses on the hunter, who is staring at the ongoing scene in fearful shock, unable to comprehend that something was able to kill the mightiest beast of the oceanic jungle. The focus then shifts to the now dead Rajang. Its eyes are staring into nothingness; its tounge is hanging out of its mouth. Two large jaws, obscured by shadows, then close around one of the Rajang's horns. Their owner pulls, making the horn break. The creature seems to notice the hunter, as its starts walking towards them. The camera is still only showing it from behind, as suspenseful music starts to play. The hunter takes a few steps back, with their hands already reaching for the handle of their weapon. The camera then shows the hunter from behind, finally revealing the Rajang's killer to the player. Saliva comes dripping from the monster's jaws, while black smoke is coming from its throat. Its red eyes stare at the hunter aggressively, the pupils being nothing more than two small black dots. The monster lifts its head quickly and roars, as both name and icon are shown. After the cutscene, the player is given the option to return to base or fight the Ferogul. Roar Battle Theme Breakable Parts and Damage Effectiveness Breakable Parts * Horn 1: The left horn will be shattered * Horn 2: The right horn will be broken in half * Claws 1: The main claw on Ferogul's left wing will be broken in half * Claws 2: The main claw on Ferogul's right wing will be shattered * Wings: Ferogul' Wing Membranes will be torn slightly. It can no longer cause Wind Pressure with its Wings. Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear Material Drops * Ferogul Scale * Ferogul Claw Slinger Drops Ferogul drops Dragon Pods. Equipment Weapons Initial Final Ferogul's Weapons branch into the weapons of Warped Ferogul. They do not have Final versions. Armor * Resistances: -10 Water, -20 Ice, -5 Thunder, 10 Fire, 20 Dragon, 15 Earth, 0 Wind, 5 Nature * Skills: Marathon Runner, Stamina Surge, Attack Boost, Agitator, Heroics, Adrenaline Palico Equipment Armor Weapon Carves High Rank Master Rank Trivia * Ferogul was originally named Savagas * The name "Ferogul" originates from the Latin word "Ferus" meaning wild or savage and the German Word "Ghul", meaning Ghoul or Zombie. * Young Ferogul are either called pups or Ferolings * Female Ferogul have a less extensive pattern and shorter claws and spikes. * They are also less aggressive * Ferogul was originally supposed to be a Fanged Wyvern * The shape of its head is inspired by Saurophaganax and Gorgosaurus Credits * Dawn: Armor Set Skills, Design Changes Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:FrostSpino